Trapped
by drops.of.liquid.sun
Summary: What would happen when the nations get trapped together? Drama? hookups? rumors? War? Rated teen for current and future stuff. read to find out. i accept flames, i like when people comment...good or bad. Enjoy!
1. Earthquake!

Listen to what is around you now. Do you hear the television? Are you on the computer? Do you know where your parents are? Do you have sisters, or brothers? What are they doing? Go; turn on the lights, television, and water. Bask in the glory that you have those things. Because, one day, everything you know, everyone you love, will drop away from you when you least expect it. We were at a World Meeting, in this house. It wasn't a Nation's house, but it was big enough for all of us to stay in it. It was Victorian era looking. It was big, had turrets, a lot of stairs, and six floors plus a basement. It was breathtaking. We were in the living room, just hanging out, when the biggest earth quake ever, happened. It was at the base of a cliff, and rocks from the cliff came and surrounded the exits. It lasted for, who knows how long, and when it stopped, they at least had everyone safe. The electricity was gone. They were all silent, looking at each other with wide eyes. Felicity looked at the countries. "What do we do now?" her voice is shaky. She was found, left all alone in the Pacific. England was the main person to care for her, but, she took a little of everyone's language, and has England's accent. "What about our people?" she asks again. "What, are you bloody twits just going to sit there, wait for someone to help us? Not think about our people?" America puts his hand on her shoulder. "Calm down little sister. We can't get to our people! We have a lot of food here, and all of us are here, so, we just have to wait it out, that's all." "No, that's just not all. Nobody will help us. Think about it." "Fine, let's just go to our rooms." They went back to their rooms. France was to be the cook; America was in charge of all of them. They couldn't sleep, worrying about their people. But they had bigger problems.

The house has six floors, a basement, and a pool, a huge library, sixteen bedrooms and a LOT of stairs. Some of the countries decided to go for a swim. They were bored, and had nothing to do. It was America, England, China, Russia, France, Belarus, Felicity, Sealand, Switzerland, Norway, Latvia, Germany, Japan, Seychelles, and the two Italy's. The rest were in various places in the house, waiting until dinner. They had a radio blasting music. The pool was twelve feet long, eight feet at deepest, and went to two feet. There were two hot tubs, also huge, and a shower area, and lounge chairs. They had some races, and then played Marco Polo. France was Marco, the rest were Polo. Seychelles' was closet, and had to swim underneath France to get away. Felicity went to the deep end, where they weren't playing. She had amazing upper arm strength, and was able to pull herself out of the water, showing her rainbow zebra strip bikini. She and Hungary bought them all some one day. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, like a sleepy baby does. She was so tired; she couldn't sleep, thinking of how to get out of here. She thought, scandals and rumors, and whatnot were going to happen when Nation people have to life with each other for a while.

The Nations were getting ready for dinner…expect for one. She took extra-long to get ready. She was in the girl's locker room, looking in the floor to ceiling length mirror. There was a sound like a door opening and closing. "Hello?" there was no answer. She was deep in the locker rooms, which were huge also. She shook her head and put Appletini, made by Victoria's Secret, on her wrists and behind her ears. She smiled at herself in the mirror, and slipped on her bikini cover up. It was white, and made of towel like material. It was the length of a mini dress. She heard what sounded like water turning on, then off, and on again. "Hello? Anyone there?" No answer. She looked around the corner, and saw something hit the wall about a couple inches from knocking her out or even killing her. She screams and runs farther in the locker rooms, her wet bare feet making pitter patter like noises as she sped faster and faster. She found some changing stalls, got in one, and looked for her phone. _Dam_, she thought,_ left it back there!_ She peeked out of the stall and saw nothing. There was an exit in the back somewhere, and went looking for it. She heard a slam, and ran again. While running, she saw something on the ground out of the corner of her eye, and tripped, going down with a scream, hearing footsteps right behind her, the scream reaching the air vent that went all through the house next to her.

* * *

Well, did you like? Or not? Comment please! If anybody wanted to read my story, i give you gaint computer cookie! My first fanfic story, hope i did good! *shurgs* we will see. PM me please!


	2. Not what they thought

__

Chapter two

Okay,i think i got this right. If not, tell me! Okay here goes!

* * *

Poland had tackled Felicity. "Give!Me!That!Apple!"  
"Why should I! What can you do?" She then took a big bite of it, but Poland took a bite of the part that she didn't have. They were laughing, apple juice running down Felicity's face. They were still on the floor, and cold air suddnely came on and scared them. What scared them more was a mintue later, they heard a scream. Felicity wiggled out from benethe Poland.  
"Did you hear that, Poland?" he nodded. She then smelt, Apples? Wait, we were just eating an apple. But, it smelled, sweeter, like, perfume. She smelled the air. Appletini! She loved to borrow it from..., .God! Sreams, her perfume all through an air vent... "Poland, come on!" The only other person around was France, all the others were in the dining room. She pulled him up and strted towards the pool room.

They got there and opened the door wide. There, they saw her stuff. A dress and something red underneth, like cloth. They both shared a worried look. They walked farther, and saw her. Felicity turned to Poland. She sobbed. He just went rigid. She bent down, smoothing out Seychelles' hair, which was messy, and soaked in blood. Her white cover-up was coated in blood, the blood had dried and crusted, and looked black. Her tan skin went from a helathy glow to crimnson red. "What do we do, Poland?"  
"I don't know. Does she have her cell phone with her?"  
"It's back there, with her stuff, actually, hand me her dress and hair ribbons, would you?" He was gone for a moment and came back with her cell phone, blue dress and redhair ribbons. "Now, are you gonna call someone...or...?"  
"Yeah, I'll call one of them...in there, you know..." he left muttering, walking back towards the entrance.  
Felicity looked down at the other nation. Her lips were trembeling, and she lifted Seychelles in her arms. She got her out of the once white now balck cover up, and washed the blood off her skin. She found the fatal blow, which was on her back. Looked like a blunt object hit her over and over from the behind. She slipped Sey into her blue dress, and washed the blood out of her hair. She then put in the red ribbions, and just sat there, holding her, singing a lullby that was too fimilar to her...

* * *

"W_ho...who are you?" The 'little' girl couldn't see past the smoke coming from a back room. Her lips were trembleming, somthing she did when she was scared or hurt or afriad. "I'm Authur Kirkland. Now, come before the roof caves in. I'm to big to crawl in after you, so you have to come to me. You can trust me, just come here sweetie!" The girl knitted her pale eyebrows together. Who was this strange man? Why was there smoke coming from her parents bedroom? Where was her crown? Why did the man have a strange accent? So many questions, everybody said, too many questions for a little princess. They always said she would never make a good wife, but what if she didn't _**want**_ to be a "good wife"? She was still standing in the middle of the room, listening to the strange man cough from the smoke. "Girl, come here! The roof will fall in, and I can't come in after you! So, please come here!" He sounded frantic, and it was getting harder and harder for her to see and breath. She got low to the ground, and started to crawl to the front door. She could see the outline of a man, his hand in the smoke reaching for hers. "Good girl, your almost here...just a couple more inches-." He was about to say more, but the whole back of the house collapsed. The girl screamed and crawled faster. She reached the man, and he picked her up, her white sleeping drees covered in soot, choughing her lungs up. Her eyes were bluring and she couldn't see who was holding her. But she could tell he was moving. "How old are you honey?"  
"I'm...*Cough*... thir-...*Cough*...teen." She was coughing so much she got light headed. "Well, it's okay, I have you know."  
"Now, what is your name?"  
"My name is...*Cough*... Fel...-." She coughed then fainted in the strange man's arms._

* * *

Well, what did you think? Was it good? Review please! And stay tuned for more Trapped! Don't worry, it gets alot better!


	3. Sadness

Yeah, chapter Three!

* * *

"Can she hear you?"  
"I'm not sure, she hasn't been answering."  
"Well, what do we do?" Oh, she could hear all right. It bugged her when she was talked about in third person and was in hearing distance, but she didn't want to let go of her friend just quite yet. She had sung this about a million times, but she sang again.

_Lay down your head, and I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years of loo-li lia-lay  
And I'll sing you to sleep  
And I'll see you tomorrow,  
Bless you with love,_

_for the road that you go._

_May you sail fair  
To the far field o fortune_

_With diamonds and pearls  
At your head and your feet.  
And may you need never, _

_To banish misfortune.  
May you find kindness in all that you meet.  
_

_May there always be angels to watch over you._

_To guide you each step of the way._

_To gaurd you and keep you,_

_Safe from all harm._

_Loo-li, loo-li, Lia-lay.  
_

_May you bring love,  
And may you bring happiness.  
Be loved in return,  
Till the end of you days._

_Now fall of to sleep,_

_I'm not meaning to keep you.  
I'll just sit for a while and sing Loo-li, lia-lay._

_May there always be angels to watch over you,_

_To gurad you each step of the way._

_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm._

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay._

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay.  
_

She finished singing, and just sat still. She closed her eyes and pictured Seychelles running on the beach, playing with her dress, just being Sey. Now there was no more Seychelles. No more always holding her friends hand, having legs touch, always leaning on each other, having to feel safe, knowing that the person next to you would do anything for you, anything with you. No more staying up all night, laughing madly about nothing and everything. Messing with the other countries and not getting in trouble. No more Seychelles. Ever. She breathed in deeply, trying to get in Sey's smell. The white grainy sand that always stuck on your feet. The salty smell of the crystal clear blue ocean water around her islands. She opened her eyes, causing tears to spill over her mulitcolored eyes, onto her eyeliner, down her pale cheeks, making her look like someone from a horror movie, crying black tears. Her usual perfect rainbow self was runied, shattered by the death of her only friend that went through what she did. She shook so hard, she almost dropped Syechelles. She handed her to France.  
"Take her, she was raised by you." She said it blunt and fast, like it hurt her to say it. Before he walked away, she kissed her friend on the forehead.  
"I love you, Seychelles. I'll miss you." She started to cry worse then. Collapsed in on herself, needed Russia to balance her. She just shook in his arms, her blood stained white and gold hair shaking around her ankels. Hell yeah, it hurt. It hurt so bad, it felt like having the ground yanked from you, and hung just an inch away from you, almost able to reach, just a little to far. It felt...shattering. It brought back memories...

* * *

_She woke up on a bed. It looked the same as her's, but when she looked around, it wasn't her room. The room was darker, and she saw a man sleeping in the chair next to her bed. She almost spoke out, saying daddy, but, she looked at the face. He had hair the color of only a few in her Land, a dark yellow. He had big eyebrows, that reminded her of catapillers that her and her friends liked to catch and keep as pets. Anoher man...no woman came in. She shrank farther in the bed, big and royal like hers, but without the see through curtin around it. It was easy to shrink farther in, she was thirteen, but only was the weight of one sack of bowlaberry nuts, which were the lightest on the island. She almost cried out, for she felt a burning on the back of her calfs. She flipped her hair into her eyes, but could still see out. Her brother, Ashton-Lee, had called her a rainbow. Where was Ashton-Lee? She was always clinging to him. He always managed to step on her hair. She was proud of her hair, even if it took forever to wash. It reached her calfs, and was white and gold, like shiny, polished, new coin gold. And white as snow, as ice, as ice cold mist she never has seen. She looked past her bangs, which were at her eyes, and looked at the bamboo celing. She saw the woman shaking the man awake.  
"England, wake up, you fell asleep."  
"Huu, i did?"  
"No, you were burning water!"  
"I only did that once!" They both laughed and walked out. She made sure that they were gone, and slipped out of bed. The dirt floor was a comfort to her burning feet. she sat on the edge of the bed, and looked at her legs. her pale legs were in bandages soaked in blood and, burned. She looked at her feet, burned to. She looked around. This was the medicine man's house. But where was the medicene man? People were missing. She knew his house like her hand. She got hurt a lot. What? She was curious. Another bad trait for a princess. She didn't care, she needed to know what did what how. She was a person who couldn't go two mintues with out asking a question. She stood up and shook her hair out of her eyes. She went to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror she insited be put in his house. The only oher family to have one was her's. She went and looked in his kitchen. She was so hungry, but she didn't want to go get something. She heard voices coming from the healing room, and she went there. It was big, had cots, and had a dome shaped roof. She looked in and doubled over. There were bodies, piles of bodies everywhere. She saw the medicene man's, and started to cry, tears spilling out of her eyes. The real reson her brother called her a rainbow was her eyes. Looking into them you saw almost all colors. When she was littler, she was messing with some of the chemiclas from the island, and got some in her eyes. That changed them from blue to all colors. She didn't mind, she loved them no matter what. She went looking, and found little ones, and all her friends. She went to the back room, for extreme cases, and peeked in. On the cot she saw her brother. Around the cot were those strange people. They went to the storage room, where the medicene was kept. She ran to her brother._

_"Ashton-Lee?"_

_"Sister, you are all right. You had some serious burns."  
"I know, they hurt like hell-but...but...what happened to you, to the island?"_

_"Someone started a fire in our parebts room, and some man saved you, but the flames got ahold of the forest, and i got burns trying to get the little ones, and as one of those strange men put it'Major internal damage.'Do you know what that is?"_

_"I don't know who they even are!"  
"They said I was only hanging on, waiting for you. Now that i know you are safe, I can rest peacefully." A small smile...no, they never smiled, they always smirked, it was their trademark. A small smirk came on his face.  
"No, please Ashton-Lee, don't go, I need you, please,stay, don't leave me here all alone!"  
"They are nice people, I trust them with my baby sister. Plus, it's my time to leave, to join Father and Mother, and all the warriors before me. I have to. I promise we will be together again, I swear it, but, I have to go." He was coughing, and after he finished, he coughed up some blood.  
"No, please, don't leave, I need you, I love you brother." She got her sleeve and wiped the blood from his mouth, like a mother wipes drool of a baby. It looked like red drool after all. He smiled at her, and coughed up more blood, then kissed her with bloody lips._

_"I love you sister. Always have, always will. Remeber that sis-" He stopped, and looked foward into nothing. She laid her head on his chest and cried. It was to much to lose in one night...or had it been more?She had a bad memory as was, now shedidn't know anything about the time, didn't really care. She must of screamed, because the strange people came back in, taking in the bloddy lip prints on her forehead, cheeks and her own bloody lips. When he kissed her, he had taken her face in his hands, and she had wrapped her arms around his neck. They had loved each other more then sister and brother. No one knew, but, she didn't care anymore. She took her head of his chest, and collapesd on the floor, the last thing she saw before blackness, was a woman picking her up.

* * *

_

She couldn't get away from her past, she knew, but she wish she could.  
"Come on, sweetie." Blegium looked to the boy nations. "We will all go take a shower before bed. They have mulitplue stalls."  
The guys nodded, and Belguim led her to the showers, followed by the rest of the girls, all crying.

* * *

Sorry, real long, but yeah. I might do more tonight. Hope you liked!


	4. Dinner

Chapter four! I kept accidently not saving it, then changing pages...so, this is the 5th time i have written this, differnt things each time. Enjoy!

* * *

The hot water felt like total bliss on her cold skin. She had watched the blood run from her hands to the blue tile floor, running red, pink, then white water had all the shower stalls going, for the noise, extra water, and for the steam. She could not see the others, but could tell they had dressed and left. To tell the truth, she was kinda scared to be all alone. She hadn't even looked at the shapmpoo bottle, she just nedded hot water to wash away things. She stepped from benethe the shower head, and wrapped herself into a towel. She walked out to the changing rooms, and saw a note on the main bench._ Wear this. We are in the dinning room, come soon please. Belgium._ She looked around and found a white dress, 1600 to 1800 English looking. It was from England, and was half way her calfs, and was low cut, and had lace on the cuffs, and hem. The cuffs reached half way to her wrists. It had a corset bulit into it, which she hated. It squzed you in the middle, to make you look bigger in the chest area and hips. She sighed loudly. One of them could have stayed to help her into it, at least. She slipped into it, but couldn't zip it up. She was looking backwards into the mirror, which still had blood splatters on it. She was trying to zip it up, but could not at all. She heard the door open and close. She dropped the zipper, and grabbed her bow and two arrows. Yes, she still ued bow and arrows. She liked the way they felt in her hands. She notched them in, and aimed twords the door. Out of the mist stepped Belarus, with her knifes.  
"Woah, watch it." She warned the younger.  
"You scared me, Natalya!"  
"Well, what was taking you so long?" Felicity showed her the dress, and the other girl sighed like she had. She stalked over, and zipped her up. Felicity gasped. It was so tight! She pulled out her little white lace fan and fanned her self.  
"Come on, Francis made dinner." She took the younger girls hand in hers and walked out.

* * *

She was sitting between Hong Kong and Norway, but as usaual, niether were smiling. It was pretty quite, expect for knifes cutting, the noise of them chewing, and glasses clinking. The electricty was gone, so candel light dinner for them. Norway went to reach for something, and knocked his glass all over Felicity.  
"Oh crap! I am so sorry, Ill go get a towel." He left the room, taking a candwl for light with him. Five mintues passed, then ten, and fifteen.  
"Whats taking brother so long?" Iceland was going to get up, when Norway came in the room. He was stumbling, and found his chair, in the prosses, almost hitting a candel down.  
"Norway, are you okay?" Asked Berwald.  
"I...I..." His eyes rolled into his head and he fell over. On his back he fell, showing huge scratch makrs all over his back. Felicity gasped. She tried to get out of her chair, but had to slide out of it, because of her tight dress. She had to take his shirt off, to check the marks more. They were a couple inches deep, and realy bloddy, but not as bad as they looked. About twelve in all, and was the span of his back.  
"Wake up. Please." She was talking, and Hong Kong was shaking him awake.  
"Somebody go get a... first aid kit thingy." In a copule mintues, China came back with one. She wiped them clean, and put distenfection on it. That woke him up. He cried out. She then wrapped him in bandages. She sturggled to get up, and eventually, Lithuania had to pick her up.  
"Thank you, Toris. I will be going to bed now. See you in the mornig." She curtsied, and walked away, trying to catch her breath.

* * *

She was halfway up the stairs when someone grabbed her arm.  
"They want someone to be with you tonight, you know? After losing her, and Norway being, attacked or whatever. They want me to stay with you." She looked down at Hong Kong.  
"Fine, come on, H.K.'

* * *

Okay, done with chapter four! Yes! I will be adding more stories soon, i have like a million going on in my head...and I have track, so... Yeah. Bye bye for now!:]


	5. Just a what?

Chapter five! Sorry, for those who cared, I was lazy, hope you enjoy~!

* * *

"Laruasia wake up! Please wake up. Pangea she's not waking up!" She was being shaken by her brother, Gondwanaland.

"Brother, I am awake, now stop it, or I'll throw up all over you!" She threanted. He stopped when she said that. Pangea stood over them with a smirk on his face.

"You were just having another nightmare. Nothings going to happen to you, we promise." Pangea said. "Now goback to sleep sister. Just go back to sleep."

She smiled up at him and laid back against Gondwanaland and soon fell asleep on her brother, Pangea garuding them at the mouth of the cave.

* * *

Got that twist? It was all just Laruasia having a nightmare.  
INFO: Pangea split into the two Laruasia and Gondwanaland. There you go.  
Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
